


Have You Tried Seducing?

by splendidcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidcas/pseuds/splendidcas
Summary: Anon Requests: Do you think you could do something like Reader is only wearing Cas’s shirt and they’re in the living room or kitchen or some place like that and Cas thinks it’s Sexy so he decides to fuck reader and they break something, which wakes up in the Winchesters and the Winchesters walk in and Reader get’s embarrassed but Castiel don’t stop fucking until he’s done? Thank you! AND How about a cas x reader where cas has been in love with reader for ages but never acted on his feelings/urges because he’s an angel and it’s a sin for an angel to be with a human(it’s forbidden). The reader overheard cas confess his affection for her to the Winchester boys and she decides to seduce him because she’s always liked him too but felt he hated her(but he was just avoiding temptation). So he just cracks and some really good smut follows and then some cute fluff 🤗 love you btw ✊🏽
Relationships: Cas/Reader, Castiel/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Have You Tried Seducing?

**Author's Note:**

> re-posted from my tumblr, splendidcas, bc tumblr sux and flagged it weeeee!

3 weeks.

It had been 3 weeks since you had overheard Castiel confess his love for you to Sam and Dean.

3 weeks since you tried to talk to him about it, and instead of being with you, he shut you out.

“Cas, I don’t understand. I heard you tell Sam and Dean that you love me, and here I am trying to tell you that I’m in love with you too. Now you’re saying we can’t be together?” you asked quietly, tears stinging your eyes as you looked up at the melancholy Angel in front of you.

“Y/N, I didn’t…I didn’t mean for you to hear that,” he said sadly, his eyes refusing to meet yours. “It’s true, I do love you. But Y/N, an Angel being with a human is forbidden in Heaven. It’s wrong.”

You scoffed, shaking your head and refusing to listen to him. “Cas, you’ve never done what Heaven has told you to! Why start now?”

“I’m sorry Y/N,” he shook his head, turning away from you. “I think it’s best if we just act as if none of this ever happened.”

And with that, he walked away.

You’d been moping around ever since, and Dean was getting increasingly tired of it.

“Y/N, you’ve got to convince him that he’s making a mistake,” Dean begged, sitting across from you in the map room. “I can’t take the moping anymore. From either of you.”

“You don’t think I tried?” you raised your voice in irritation. “I tried everything I could, Dean. I practically begged him to be with me. He won’t listen.”

Dean thought for a moment, running a hand over his chin in thought before he perked up. “Have you tried seducing him?”

Your eyebrows raised to the top of your forehead. “Excuse me?”

“I’m serious. Walk around in his shirt and nothing else. Talk dirty to him. Seduce him. I guarantee you it’ll work.”

“Walk around in his shirt?” you repeated with your brow furrowed. “How? He’s always wearing his damn shirt.”

“Laundry day is on Thursday, my friend,” he smiled knowingly.

You sighed, nibbling on your bottom lip as you weighed your options. The way you saw it, there was nothing you wouldn’t do to be with Castiel. Even though this wasn’t ideal, if it had even the smallest chance of working, you were willing.

“Alright, I’ll try it,” you agreed reluctantly, standing up from your chair. “You better be right, Winchester.”

Dean smirked before raising his whiskey glass to you. “I’m always right, sweetheart.”

—————————————————————————

You sat on top of the kitchen counter, wearing nothing but Cas’ *stolen* shirt and a pair of black lace panties. With a shaky, nervous inhale, you sent Cas a quick text.

_Cas, I have something I think you might have lost. I’m in the kitchen._

Pressing send, you bit your lip as nerves fluttered throughout your belly. Would he actually go for it? What if he didn’t? Oh god, the embarrassment. Would he even want to talk to you after this?

“I got your text, what do you—“ Cas mumbled as he suddenly walked into the room, his eyes lifting up to meet yours before he lost his train of thought.

Fucking. Fuck. He looked so good shirtless.

You straightened up with a smirk, eyeing his toned, muscular chest as your feet dangled from the counter.

Cas’ mouth hung open while his eyes traveled over your body, darkening with lust as he desperately tried to ignore the way his cock twitched at the sight of you wearing his clothes.

“Why did you take my shirt.” It was more of a statement than a question, and the deep rumble of his voice sent tingles down your spine.

“I need your help,” you said innocently, ignoring his question and batting your eyelashes at him. God, you hoped this worked.

Cas cleared his throat, now looking anywhere in the room but you. “What do you need help with?”

“Come here.”

Castiel’s eyes came back to yours. He swallowed thickly before obeying, slowly walking up until he was right in front of you.

You immediately placed your hands on his firm, warm chest, and you noticed the way Cas’ eyelids fluttered closed momentarily.

“Well, you see, Castiel, I was just sitting here in the kitchen, thinking about all the things I wanted you to do to me. All the ways I wanted you to fuck me. And now my panties are almost soaked through. Feel them.”

You grabbed his hand and placed his fingers over your soaked panties. You closed your eyes and whimpered as Cas grunted, shutting his eyes tightly as he fought the need to fuck you right where you were sitting.

“I’m positively aching for you, Castiel. See my problem?” you whispered, willing him to open his eyes and look at you.

“Y/N,” he grunted, his voice dangerously low, his eyes now boring into yours.

You took his other hand and placed it on your thigh before letting go, humming happily as he slowly slid it upward.

“We love each other, Castiel,” you whispered in his ear. “Why do we keep fighting what you and I know we both want?”

Cas groaned long and low before burying his face in your neck, your scent and your soft skin underneath his fingers completely intoxicating.

“Give in to me, Castiel. Take what you want. Make me yours.”

And he did.

His fingers on your panties began rubbing you harshly through the thin, soaked material as he slammed his lips against yours, every ounce of restraint he once had completely dissolving in a matter of milliseconds.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs locked around his waist, his tongue sliding against yours as you opened your mouth for him. He picked you up and slid you across the counter before slamming you against the wall, effectively pushing the coffee machine off of the counter and sending it shattering against the floor.

But you and Cas didn’t care.

Instead, Cas’ lips moved to your neck, ravishing every single sensitive spot you had as you bucked your hips against his, desperate for friction.

“Cas,” you gasped, your head resting back against the wall holding you up. “Clothes, now.”

Cas grunted in agreement before waving his hand in the air, and all the barriers between you were gone. You both moaned in appreciation at the sudden skin to skin contact, bringing his lips to yours once more as you moved your hand down to grip his throbbing cock.

“Nnngh, Y/N,” he groaned, his eyes shutting tight and his head falling back as he surrendered to you and the hand stroking his cock.

Tired of waiting, you placed his cock at your entrance, and Cas’ breath caught in his throat.

“Y/N,” he whispered quietly, looking into your eyes. “I really do love you. So much.”

A grin spread across your face as you cupped his cheek in your hand, your heart fluttering in your chest when he leaned into your touch.

“I love you too, Angel.”

And with that, he pushed into you, stretching you and filling you to the brim.

“Oh fuck, C-Cas,” you panted, bucking your hips to push him deeper.

“You feel—“ Cas cut himself off with a grunt as he set up a fast pace, fucking you hard against the wall until the only sounds that could be heard were the sound of panting and skin slapping against skin.

That is, until Sam and Dean ran into the kitchen with their guns.

“You guys ok? We heard glass smashing, so we—JESUS CHRIST!” Sam yelled out as he glanced over and found you and Cas fucking against the wall.

You squealed in embarrassment, but Cas didn’t stop. In fact, he thrusted into you even harder, almost possessively as he growled for Sam and Dean to leave.

Sam immediately turned scarlet before rushing out of there, and Dean, well…Dean just stood there, too shocked to move.

“Get. Out.” Cas growled at Dean before a chair was thrown in Dean’s direction, and with that, he immediately scurried out of there with a string of f-bombs behind him.

“Oh my—oh my god, Cas!” you panted, squeezing around him as his pace never faltered. You could not believe Sam and Dean had just witnessed you and Cas fucking…and you could not believe Cas had just kept going.

“Want you to come for me, Y/N,” he grunted in your ear, reaching down and rubbing your clit in harsh, fast circles. “Come.”

You couldn’t help but obey, letting out a cry of ecstasy as you shuddered around him, pleasure filling you to the brim. Cas followed right behind you, a groan of your name escaping his lips as he filled you with his warm arousal.

“Cas, holy shit,” you smiled, catching your breath as Cas gently placed you back on the floor.

With another wave of his hand, he had both of you cleaned up and dressed, which you were grateful for.

“Y/N,” he spoke softly, wrapping his arms around your waist and burying his face in your neck. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” you asked, weaving your fingers through his soft brown hair as he held you.

“For telling you to forget about us,” he admitted softly. “I never should’ve said that. I do want to be with you, Y/N. Consequences be damned.”

A blush spread across your face as you grinned, pulling away to kiss him deeply. “I wanna be with you too, Cas.”

Cas mirrored your smile as he leaned in to kiss you again, and that’s when Dean’s angry voice echoed through the halls, startling you two away from each other.

“You two owe us a new coffee maker! Friggin’ animals.”

\--------


End file.
